Mayer Ayrton (2019)
|manufacturer = }}The 2019 McLaren Senna is a 2-seater hypercar introduced to the UDU in the UD Racing Update. It is one of the 24 other vehicles added to the game. It and the McLaren P1 were the 2 new McLaren's added to the game. This was the last car TwentyTwoPilots revealed on his Twitter, whilst also revealing the planned release date, August 10th. It is called 2019 Mayer Ayrton in-game. Description * The McLaren Senna is a limited-production mid-engine sports car manufactured by McLaren Automotive. The car is the 2nd newest addition in the McLaren Ultimate Series, joining the F1 and the P1 with the SpeedTail, however, it is not a direct successor to both of the cars. The Senna was unveiled online by the company on December 10, 2017, with the official unveiling taking place at the 2018 Geneva Motor Show. * The car is named after the Brazilian Formula One race car driver Ayrton Senna, honoring and giving tribute to his success with the McLaren Formula One Team between 1988 and 1993 Formula 1 seasons. Ayrton Senna won three Formula One World Driver's Championship titles and thirty-five Formula One Grand Prix race wins with the team. * McLaren's main focus while designing the Senna was to achieve faster lap times. In order to do so, McLaren developed a lightweight design that incorporated aerodynamic elements. * The Senna is largely based on the McLaren 720S, using a modified version of its carbon fibre monocoque and engine. The Senna is powered by a modified version of the 720S' 4.0 L twin-turbocharged V8 engine codenamed the ''M840TR ''that delivers 789bhp. Unlike the previous offering in the Ultimate Series, the P1, the Senna does not use an electric motor in favor of its low dry weight of 1,198 kg. Which allows for a power-to-weight ratio of 658 hp per ton. * Carbon fibre aerodynamic pieces constitute the car, with a large adjustable double-element rear wing (that is operated electronically and has various settings in order to provide optimum performance while also acting as an airbrake). The car uses dihedral doors, like the previous offerings in the Ultimate Series, and also has optional windows applied to the lower area of its doors. The Senna uses a new generation of Brembo's carbon ceramic brakes. * Every car will be hand-built with a production run of just 500 units, all of which are already sold. The McLaren Senna is listed at the price of £750,000 (US$837,000) with the final car auctioned at a price of £1,916,793 (US$2,670,000). Which means this car is very overpriced, saying that it costs more than double the real price. Variants Main Article: Mayer Ayrton (Police) * The racing update also brought a police version of the Senna to the police team. Like the Police Corvette, you need to get a minimum number of job XP to unlock this vehicle. Currently, you need to be at rank 100 to get the police Senna, the fastest vehicle in the police force. * As vehicles in UDU get faster and faster, the Senna was needed to help officers chase after the fastest supercars in-game, although not able to easily catch much supercars such as the Hennessey Venom F5 or Saleen S7 because of their greater top speed. Gallery SennaBack.png|Rear end of McLaren Senna SennaColor.png PoliceSenna.png|Police Varient of Senna Trivia * This car is also featured in the box art of the game ''Forza Horizon 4 ''for the Xbox One. * This car does have a secondary color; however, it can barely be seen on the model itself. * This car, in real life, can actually reach speeds higher than those indicated in the game. * This car is named after Ayrton Senna, a famous racer, who died in the 1994 San Marino Gran Prix. Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Hypercars Category:Togglable Spoiler Cars Category:British Vehicles Category:McLaren